


Kissing 101 For Robots

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first simulated kiss, Hermann and Newt attempt to replicate the success of the first with... interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing 101 For Robots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



“You comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Are you… ready for this?”

“Yes, Newton. _Yes_.”

Newt licked his virtual lips. “Okay.” He leaned forward slowly and carefully pressed his lips against Hermann’s.

Several moments passed. Several _minutes_ passed.

“Is this doing anything for you? At all?” Newt asked somewhat sheepishly, voice muffled somewhat on account of the fact that his mouth was still pressed hard against Hermann’s.

“Not particularly.”

“Maybe– maybe we’re doing it wrong.”

They remained in that position for another minute, brown eyes gazing awkwardly into green eyes. Newt’s lips were soft and not _unpleasant_ , exactly, but they were pressed very firmly against his and Hermann wasn’t entirely certain what was supposed to happen at this point, but he was fairly certain whatever it was wasn’t happening.

“May I try something?” he offered.

“Dude, _please_.”

“Very well.” Hermann sat up a little straighter and Newt scooted back to give him space. “This is a technique I once observed my master using. It seemed to serve them well.”

Newt grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Yeah, okay. Go for it, man.”

Hermann gently cupped Newt’s face in his hands, gently stroking his skin with his fingertips. Newt made a strange squeaky noise that Hermann assumed was some sort of software glitch. Hermann leaned in towards Newt’s mouth, extended his tongue, and licked Newt’s lips thoroughly.

Newt blinked at him.

“Was that… good for you?” Hermann asked in a low, sensual tone.

Newt cleared his throat. “Uh. Well. It was definitely– definitely… something.”

Hermann wondered if it was possible to program the couch to swallow him whole.

“Hermann, are you _sure_ that’s what you saw your master doing?”

“R-reasonably certain.”

“How certain is ‘reasonably certain?’”

“83.997% certain.”

“So that leaves a 16% chance–“

“16.003%,” Hermann corrected. “But yes, I see your point.” He briefly shifted his focus, opening up his internal internet browser and hurriedly entering a search query–

“What are you– Oh my God. Oh my _God._ Are you _Googling_ during our make-out session?”

“N-no.”

“You are!”

“I am _not_.”

“You _so_ are. Dude, you’re not even _looking_ at me – you’ve got the zoned out Google eyes!”

Hermann’s sensors for the simulation program were currently a small minimized window next to his Google search, but even with the image as small as it was, he could easily make out the indignant look on Newt’s face.

“Newton–“

“Close it.”

“What?”

“Close Google. Hermann, close it.”

“But I don’t know wh–“

Newt made a frustrated noise and lunged at him. Hermann startled and accidentally clicked an advertisement for a free oil change at Jiffy Lube instead of the instructional article at www.cosmopolitan.com that he’s been aiming for. Alarmed, he closed the browser and maximized his main view again. At that point, Newt had wrapped his arms around him in gentle but firm grip and laid his head on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s called cuddling.”

“It’s... nice.”

“Yeah,” Newt replied, settling against him. “It is.”

It was quite nice, actually, and _much_ less confusing.


End file.
